


this is (not) your prom song

by cakecakecake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a multitude of one-shots of my favorite relationships in rwbyverse, most of them nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jaune/ruby, pg

**Author's Note:**

> i am shameless and i have trash pairings.

Yang told her that her first kiss would be like this (well, most likely--about a ninety-three percent chance that it would): awkward. It'll be shy, nervous, probably bad timing, and hella awkward. _"You're probably gonna forget to breathe, and you won't tilt your head the right way, and you'll probably have just had some spicy dinner--but if you're lucky, it'll be with someone who doesn't care about all that. Who's at least cute. Someone you can laugh about it with later."_ So it's okay that Jaune Arc is the first person to kiss her. 

He _is_ pretty cute. The way his wavy blonde hair gets in his eyes. His dopey smile--kind of crooked, sort of like her own. He scratches his nose and sounds like a child when he laughs. "I've never--well, I guess it's predictable that I've never kissed anybody before."

"I kinda guessed that you hadn't," she giggles. He grunts but she takes his hand. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I promise!" He doesn't want to smile, but he cracks. They inch closer together under the lamplight, their reflections glistening in a big puddle on the cobblestone. Ruby stares down at their mirror image (suddenly looking him in the face makes her anxious). 

"Um. You're really pretty, Ruby."

"Pretty?" Boys don't usually call her pretty. Cute, yes, she got that a lot. Hot, sometimes, until they have a look at Yang. But pretty is new. Pretty doesn't seem to fit, but she takes it with a smile. Her finger twitches and she remembers she's still holding his hand.

His fingers curl up and intertwine with hers and she shifts her weight onto her tip toes. Jaune breathes out a hollow, hesitant laugh, and their lips meet while Ruby is still smiling. He misses and smooches closer to the corner of her mouth, but she moves a hand up to tilt his head for him, and for a moment they just breathe into each other's mouths--she probably tastes like the milk and cookies she ate before they went on the walk but he tastes minty, not in a toothpaste kind of way, but something else? Gum? Wait, no, he keeps these little breath candies on him--it's probably that, she guesses, and accidentally bites his tongue when he slips it between her lips and they both giggle, but try again, and it's neater this time and...It's--oh, so this is a kiss.

He's got thin boy-lips, but he does feel soft--he's gentle, but also really antsy, like he can't get close enough to her and she feels her hips sinking into his. Gosh it--this feels really nice but, what kind of nice is this? Ruby can't decide whether she's relaxed or excited or worried; it feels like her heart is beating faster and slower at the same time and there's a warmth in her gut she can't recognize. Her hands slide down his torso and she feels Jaune's heart pounding under his breastplate and she can't control the moan that escapes her throat. She's probably opening her mouth too wide and he's probably using too much tongue but other than that, she thinks it's going pretty well for a first time. Jaune almost licks her nose (uh, how?) and she loses her balance on her toes and stumbles forward so their teeth bump together--it seems like a good place to stop now. Jaune's skin is flushed red from his forehead to his fingertips and it's the cutest thing Ruby's seen since the stray cat she saved from an oncoming truck last week.

"Um--"

"I--"

"I'm so sorry I--"

"Oh no it's--"

"--really I--"

"Jaune, Jaune," she feels a little hoarse. The warmth in her tummy won't melt away and she thinks she's going to be sick, but not a bad sick, a good sick, if that's even--

"That was--thank you," he croaks, "I know that's--probably not what you should say after a kiss but--"

Ruby giggles, her cheeks burning. "No I was--probably gonna say the same thing, but you beat me to it."

"I'm sorry that was so--"

"Awkward," she smiles helplessly. "It's not a bad thing, Jaune." (It's really not.)

"But it was--fun," he says matter-of-factly, in his odd Jaune-way. "And helpful."

"Yeah, helpful," she agrees, understanding. "For future kisses."

"Not necessarily between us, if you don't want," he assures her and she laughs. He's very sweet, really. "But um--if you ever want to uh…go on one of these walks again…." 

Ruby winks at him and tugs on her hood. "I'll know who to talk to."


	2. ren/nora, g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love to burn

Ren is eight years old when he's first kissed by Nora. He's smaller than her, with short hair and long eyelashes and she tells him underneath a willow tree that he's pretty. He smiles and takes the compliment like the gentleman his mother is raising him to be.

_I've got a surprise for you--Close your eyes Ren._

Her freckled hands cup his face and before he can protest her sudden closeness, she presses fruit punch lips against his and blows air into his mouth. She practically pushes him over when she breaks away and laughs about it. "See! Now we're grown ups!" Ren wipes his mouth on his sleeve and tells her that was an awful kiss. 

"Not yet, Nora."

"Then can I make it up to you when we are?"

Ren brushes the dirt off his knees. "If you don't forget, Nora." He turns seventeen and he's pretty sure she's forgotten.


	3. ruby/blake/yang, m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know blake-in-heat must have been done a thousand times, but.

She smells it first on Friday.

A musky, virile scent.

It strikes her right in her loins when Jaune Arc sits beside her in study hall and asks about the homework from Professor Port due Monday. Her head dizzies when she meets his childish blue eyes; he's looking…meatier than usual, wow, Pyrrah's really doing well training him. His blazer's fitting him a lot tighter around his chest and arms lately, like one wrong move and the seams could split. If she stares hard enough, she can see his pulse beat in his neck, right where his tie is knotted--she hardly notices the saliva trickling from the corner of her mouth when he stutters, "B-Blake? Are you uh…okay?"

She shakes her head, her face reddening as she tries to stop herself from listening too hard--God, she's already starting to hear heartbeats; her panties are going to be soaked before this period is over--

"Blake? What's wrong?" Pyrrah appears behind her--she touches her shoulder and her stomach lurches, like she's immediately about to vomit from sheer excitement--being touched is suddenly so thrilling. She stumbles to her feet and excuses herself, "sorry, I'm suddenly not feeling very well." She clutches her stomach, feeling tears form in her eyes. To the others, she just looks feverish, nauseous. She spends the rest of study hall in the locker room.

The same musk plagues her again the following morning, when Weiss emerges from the shower. Flowery and woodsy, the steam from the bathroom fogs Blake's senses and stirs something feral inside her, even worse than yesterday. She'd seen her teammates naked plenty times before without thinking anything of it, so why is the curve of Weiss's bare back making her want to pounce on--

"Excuse you!" 

Blake gasps, launching herself off the bed. "Good God, Blake, if you're going to stare, at least be discreet about it!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"What's gotten into you?" Weiss clutches her towel and ducks behind the dresser to fetch her uniform. "You look positively sick, should I take you to the nurse?"

"I'm not _sick_ , I'm--I'm sorry, I just zoned out. I just don't think I slept well enough last night."

Weiss scolds her again, tells her to go to bed early tonight, and Blake slinks into the bathroom to wash her face. The smell still doesn't go away after Weiss leaves for her studies. She's beginning to think it's in everyone's best interests that she shut herself up in here all weekend, but she isn't sure she can satiate herself--she needs somebody to fuck, and as soon as possible, or this will be a very painful Heat. Reaching for her scroll, knowing she was going to regret this later, probably--

"Yang? Yang?" she croaks desperately.

"H-Hey, what's goin on?" her partner's huffy voice makes her _drip_ \--she must be downstairs in the gym--

"Yang, please come back up to the room…right now. I need your help--"

"Are you okay?"

"Just _please_ hurry up and come upstairs--"

Within seconds, the door to their room swings open and Ruby's voice rings in like a bell. "Blake! Blaaaake, are you okay? Yang's on her way up but I thought I'd--Blake?"

"Ruby--" Blake drools, face burning up from the smell of roses and cocoa and erotic musk that the younger girl brought in with her. She's clinging to the bathroom door frame for balance, this new aroma's got her knees buckling--she's embarrassed, but at the same time--

"You look awful," Ruby croaks. She shuffles forward in her Concerned Team Leader way but Blake holds up her hands, feeling the wetness pool in her panties as she draws closer. 

"Ruby…there's something I need to tell you--about being a Faunus…" 

A smaller, rougher hand meets her arm and Blake hisses as she drags her to Yang's bed to sit down. "You should chill first, it's okay, do you want some water?" 

"Ruby…I'm not thirsty--not in that sense…" she almost laughs at her own pun but her loins are practically on fire and the soft glow to Ruby's eyes isn't making it easier to meet her sweet face. Her cheeks look so soft, she smells positively _delectable_ \--it would only take a second to pull her closer for a--

"You can tell me anything, Blake, I'm always here for--"

Ruby's eyes stay open for the kiss (if it could even be called a kiss, Blake just smashes her lips against her mouth while she's talking) and her torso sort of just freezes, but she doesn't break away; probably just surprised. She really should have asked first, but how do you even ask for a kiss? She's never had to ask before, with Adam, but this is not Adam, and this Heat is unlike its formers. Ruby makes a mouse-like noise and wanders her hands over Blake's arms and Blake breaks the kiss, panting, knowing she's got to explain herself but with no idea how.

"Blake," Ruby coughs, blush across her nose, "that was-- _really_ nice but--what's going on? You look like you're gonna vomit but you don't--"

Blake hooks her knees around Ruby's hips and pins her to her sister's bed, heaving breaths, tongue wetter than ever as she looks her leader's body up and down like a slab of meat. "Ruby--I'm _starving_ , Ruby--"

"BLAKE!! NO PLEASE DON'T EAT M--AAaaahh o-OH Bl…Blake--"

Her teeth rip through the crotch of Ruby's tights and she inhales that magnificent chocolatey scent, drooling with greedy lust. She flattens her keen tongue against her leader's panties, shivering when Ruby yelps like a pup. Blake moans into the fabric, relishing the heat radiating from Ruby's pussy. She inhales slowly; smirks up at her from between her legs.

"You sure you don't want me to eat you?"

"Who's eating wh--WHOA--"

"YANG!"

Normally--on a normal day--Blake would be so alarmed and embarrassed that she'd launch herself twenty feet off the bed, but on _this_ day, in this moment, in this _Heat_ \--with little care for anything that does not involve her mouth on another's privates or vice versa, all she dares to say to her partner is: "Unless you're going to join us, you're going to have to wait your turn."

It's no surprise to either of them when Yang tosses her gym bag to the side, closes the door behind her and laughs delightedly, reeking of delicious sweat and eagerness. She grabs Blake's hips and sits on the floor at the end of the bed, letting her partner's legs dangle off. "Keep working on Ruby--I'll take care of _you_."

She presses her pretty face into Blake's ass and her tongue is maddeningly warm and wet, she almost can't even focus on Ruby's wetness but her bow is being pulled off and her leader is pulling impatiently on her delicate ears, demanding attention. "Please--keep going Blake, even with my undies on it feels--o-oh--"

Blake gives a guttural howl as Yang slurps up her greedy, heated cunt--she's got to match that intent. She tears off Ruby's panties and laps at her clit, mimicking the zigzags she feels Yang making on her, drinking up Ruby's thick honey. Yang digs her nails into Blake's ass and she backs into her, wanting desperately to ride her face but she's got to make sure Ruby cums first; she's got a while to go until this Heat wears off and she plans to savor it. She plants sloppy kisses to Ruby's milky thighs and grins up at her.

"Do you like this, Ruby?"

Her face is puffy and red, almost like she's crying but she's huffing pleasantly, eyes glossy from her arousal. "I--I love this, I feel like I'm gonna explode but like--a good explode--"

"Oh, you're gonna explode alright--"

"Yang, don't stop--"

Rather than apologize, Yang gets right back to work, this time sliding two of her fingers in Blake's restless cunt and the Faunus girl almost cries, fist in her mouth as she clutches Ruby's thighs for balance. Ruby whines for attention and her teammate dives right back under her skirt, tongue flicking and sucking on her pulsing clit. Blake's mouth waters with how good Ruby's pussy tastes; she's got to be close to climax now with how overwhelming her scent is. She's twitching so hard and it's making her own clit flutter. She slides her shaking hands up to play with Ruby's breasts, resting between them so she can feel her heart beating as well as hear it--God, it's pumping so hard, it's the most arousing, savage thing--

"Bl-Blake, Blake, I'm gonna--I'm--"

Keeping her tongue moving on her clit, Blake pushes her fingers inside her and pumps her fast enough to match her blood beating, drinking up her leader's ardent orgasm. Yang is making approving hums into her pussy and Ruby screams when she cums--Blake licks up every drop she can, her eyes feral slits when she meets her prey's face.

"I hope--you're alright--"

"I'm--I'm okay, I'm--how are--"

Blake screeches--Yang is pulling away, leaving her clit throbbing as she stands up, chest heaving--she's sweatier now than when she first walked in, and twice as flush.

"Yang!! Why are you stopping! She's not done y--"

With a smirk and a giggle, Yang pulls Blake down on top of her and grunts, "Ride me."

"Um--"

"Come here, Ruby," Blake barks, clamping her thighs around Yang's head. She grinds her aching cunt onto her partner's mouth and howls loud enough to wake the entire eastern dormitory, but Ruby takes the hint and shuffles over to catch her mouth in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue rolls over Blake's and she lets her bite and tug at her bottom lip; Blake grabs her hair, pulling and yanking because she can't get close enough. She needs to envelope her entire body into both these sisters, devour them both or let them swallow her up, claim both of them completely, entirely. She's going to cover Yang in her juices, she's going to cum, if Ruby keeps sucking at her neck and grabbing her tits, if Yang keeps working that expert tongue in and out of her earnest Heat--

Her scream is muffled by Ruby's breast. The smaller girl shoves her face into her chest as soon as her jaw drops and she wets her blouse as she nearly drowns Yang in the waters of her Heat, cumming so hard she swears to heaven above she must have suffocated her partner but Yang is giggling beneath her, lips smacking. Blake falls forward into Ruby's arms and Yang wriggles out from underneath, wiping her face, a darkened wet spot at the center of her gym shorts. "Good game?"

Blake can hardly open her eyes, although they don't feel as heavy as before. Her loins have stopped aching, but the carnal musk is still lingering in the room. It's not quite over yet, but she's a little relieved.

"Feel better, Blake?" Ruby asks shakily. Blake looks up through her lashes. 

"Sorry guys--I didn't even explain anything--"

"I mean," Yang started, pulling off her wet shorts and panties, "I'm not gonna complain, but it would be cool to know--"

"It's--Heat," she apologized. "It's a seasonal thing for a lot of Faunus. It's a sort of fever that just--overwhelms me with the need to mate."

"So you're not sick?" Blake shakes her head, smiling weakly.

"No. It's just a cycle of life--I should be feeling normal in a few days."

"So we've got a few more days of this?" Yang perks up. 

" _Yang_ \--"

"Do you think Weiss will be mad we didn't invite her?"

"Guys--"

"Hey, if we got a few more days--"

" _Guys_ \--"

"Hey, why haven't you all come down to din-- _Yang_!"

"Hey, Weiss! You missed it, we were having a Heat Party!"

There would be time later--maybe after dinner to explain this to Weiss. For now, Blake can curl up on the bed and pretend to pass out.


	4. cinder/neo, m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied abuse, implied dd/lg relationship.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Everything's going according to plan."

Except no one told her about _this_ plan. She takes long drag of her cigar, wanting nothing more than to put it out right on Cinder's neck, but she'd pay for that nasty thought later. She promised to behave. Emerald's hand on her back should be a comfort but it's only pissing her off--she's delighted that Roman's in the cage and she's not even humoring Neo in hiding it.

"Don't worry about it." She brushes chocolate hair over her shoulder, leaning in close. "Daddy will be just fine."

A leather-gloved hand strikes right across Emerald's smug face and then Cinder is on top of her in seconds, pinning her against the floor with a glass heel on her chest. She clicks her tongue, taking Neo's fallen cigar in her mouth.

"I thought he'd told you to behave, but I guess you need a reminder."

She feels her skin searing before the cigar even meets her flesh--she'll have a pretty little mark to show him later, right on the curve of her right breast--one of his favorite spots to kiss. She cries out, remembering his teeth on her instead of the burn and Cinder pulls her up in a choke, lifting her feet off the ground. 

"You know what happens to bad little girls if they don't play nicely?" Cinder knows she's not going to answer, but she doesn't expect Neo to spit on her face. 

Emerald lunges forward, stopping only when Cinder starts giggling, amused. "Emerald. Leave us for a minute." The grip on her throat tightens, but she barely flinches--just smirks defiantly. 

"You've got Mommy's attitude problem." Her ass meets the floor in a heavy drop, but she's back on her heels as soon as Cinder wipes the saliva off her cheek. "Are you going to cooperate, or do you want more scars to show Daddy when we get him out-- _if_ we get him out?"

Neo sweeps her legs under Cinder's knees, knocking her flat, but she's grabbed by the coattails and pulled back down. She expects her hands around her neck again, but they grab her face instead, pulling her in for a harsh, bruising kiss, teeth clashing and legs tangling on the tile. Their groans and gasps echo down the hall and Neo expects the two little gems to come running, but there are no footsteps, just Cinder's breath hot against her face and tears welling up in her eyes. She straddles her, pulling her pants off despite Neo's yelps--she's trapped under her manicured claws again, and Daddy's not coming to the rescue this time. She lets Cinder sink her teeth into her neck, even kisses her back, but only because she has to. She can pretend it's Roman--it's easy if she clings to the smell of the cigar. Cinder caresses the flaw on her breast, mocking pity.

"There, there…I'm sorry, sweet cream…"

She wants to cry, but giving Cinder the satisfaction leaves a worser taste in her mouth than winey lipstick, so she lets her play with her pantyline, massage her through the silken fabric, and squirm as little as possible when Cinder starts grinding on her hips. She reaches down and plays with herself, dripping wet onto Neo's clothes and the smell makes her want to gag. Cinder's wet fingers pry open her mouth and she really wants to bite them off but she complies--Gods, she tastes so sour--her face burns red and Cinder giggles, amused, shamelessly turned on. At least she didn't have Emerald or Mercury watch this time. She swallows Cinder's juices because she's on thin ice, because if she doesn't, her next scar will be from something worse than a cigar. 

She's rubbing against Neo's covered clit and she hates that her body's reacting, warming up and pulsing a little. She tries to keep still, to ignore the heat from Cinder's thighs, eyes stinging as the bigger woman humps away at her mound. Cinder's going to cum and she's going to make her watch, she grabs her little face and squeezes-- _don't close your eyes. Be a good girl._

Cinder climaxes quietly, with a long sigh and a soft, smug chuckle. She wipes her cream across her lips and presses a kiss into the line of Neo's mouth. Neo's panties are stained with wetness and now her burn mark finally starts hurting. Cinder rises up, offering a hand to pull her too, but she refuses. With a shrug, Cinder's dress brushes over her as she starts to make her way back upstairs. "Careful, sweet cream. You know everything is easier when you just cooperate."


	5. ruby/weiss, m

The winter wind bounces her cloak against the tree trunks. Beacon's clock strikes twelve behind her. Up ahead, she can make out a swan-like silhouette, the glowing snow making a gleaming outline--her breath quickens--the figure freezes, craning its graceful neck, familiar icy stare piercing the warmth bubbling in Ruby's chest. She doesn't move to run, but Ruby knows she's not going to catch her right away (she doesn't want to). She doesn't engage her speed (it's not supposed to end quickly). When she's close enough to catch her smirk, Weiss finally darts off. Ruby draws her hood back like a curtain. 

This is how it always begins: with the Big Bad Wolf waiting in the woods.

The glyphs launch Weiss up into the red thicks of foliage--winter's first snowfall shakes down and camouflages her in its brightness. Ruby torpedos herself up into the trees, vision slightly blurred thanks to the frigid breeze. She can't make out her playmate's form anymore but she can feel that she's near--almost hear Weiss's internal smug giggles.

_Are you the Huntress or the Sheep?_

Weiss never makes it easy for her to find her--if she lets herself be caught. Oftentimes, it takes hours of shotgun shells littering twisted paths and crashes and clangs of metal on metal before she feels her arms around her, but she knows better than to ever yell her name in the darkness. Ruby's silence is the key to getting what she wants. Secrets don't make friends, the saying goes. But to Weiss, they could make lovers.

Crescent Rose slices a willow from trunk to top and then Weiss's hands are around Ruby's throat before it hits the ground with a thud. She sinks her teeth into her neck and Ruby hisses, trapped between Weiss's hips and Myrtenaster's hilt. She moans in delight and they stumble into the deepening bounds of snow.

Weiss has her pinned down under the trees, snowflakes kissing their lashes, mischievous giggles lost in the calming winds. Ruby's cloak is their bed and the dying autumn leaves their crimson canopy--a Wolf and her prey keeping warm with Aura and a desperate need to make love. Weiss's kisses almost hurt; she bites and whines, tearing at Ruby's dress, ripping her tights--she hasn't been this aggressive in weeks. Ruby lets her claw away at her skin, returning the enthusiasm but almost can't keep up. She whimpers, feeling Weiss's clit throb on top of hers, silk panties rubbing wetness against her cotton underwear. Weiss sucks on her fingers, drooling with half-open eyes, completely unladylike and totally irresistible.

"Who do you think you are tonight," she drawls, desire gleaming behind her eyes. She leans in to gnaw at Ruby's collarbone. 

"Hmm--kinda obvious this time, don't ya think?"

Weiss's nibbles prick her delicate flesh and she gasps--

"Tell me you're mine." 

"W-Weiss…." 

"Ru…Ruby," she huffs, thighs quivering around her hips--"tell me--you're all mine-- _tell me_ \--"

"--yours," Ruby breathes; she grabs her hands, interlocks their fingers, pulling her close--"I'm-- _all_ \--yours--"

"Mine--" Weiss collapses onto her, bolero lost to the winds, dress slipping down as her bare chest presses against her--"Ruby--"

" _Weiss_ \--" 

They hump into each other until they finish, shivering from climaxes and, now that their Auras have exhausted, the cold. Weiss clings to her partner as she speeds them through the forest back to their dormitory tower, face buried in the crook of her neck as they fly. 

"Hey…"

Ruby cocks an eyebrow as she lands them on the ledge outside their window. Sticky fingers pry open the panes and they creep back inside past a snoozing Blake and Yang. "Hm?"

"What's more fun for you?"

"Wh--huh?"

"Which do you like playing more, the Huntress or the Sheep?"

Ruby shrugs and shakes her head, smiling demurely. "It doesn't make a difference to me."

Her partner seems unsatisfied with this answer, but she's obviously tired, so she whispers goodnight to Ruby and disappears under her blankets. Ruby climbs onto the top bunk, her heart heavy. She stares at the falling snow through the fogging panes.

It doesn't make a difference, because Weiss is always the Wolf.


	6. qrow/ruby, m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby checks on her uncle that night after tyrian's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in...cest? pseudo-incest? age difference? i'm convinced he's secretly her father? anyway regardless there's a lot going on here and it's all delightfully ~problematic~

She waits til she's two-hundred percent sure that everyone is sound asleep before she even thinks to glance in her uncle's direction. Qrow's not asleep, probably hasn't been for at least a couple of hours now. He's hunched uncomfortably against the tree trunk, his chest heaving in between coughs. She can see the purple smear on his bandages all the way from over here by the bushes and her heart aches. It's not her fault, he's already said, but she can't help thinking it. 

Slowly, she wriggles out of her sleeping bag and carefully steps over her sleeping friends, the grass tickling her feet. He fidgets, coughing a few times before opening his eyes to meet hers. She smiles dolefully, eyes adjusting to the dark enough to see him smirk knowingly. 

"Can't sleep, kid?"

Ruby shakes her head. Kneeling before him, she reaches out to run a gentle hand across his wound, and he lets her. 

"'s not your fault, kid." 

His voice is hoarse and his eyes are drooping, but none of that dulls his wicked grin. Tears start welling up in her eyes and he notices instantly, shushing her with his rough fingers across her lips. 

Ruby leans forward, kissing the pads of his fingers and Qrow groans, using his other hand to hold the back of her head and pull her closer--he never was one to waste much time, and she never wondered where she got her impatience from. 

His stubble brushed her chin as they kissed with fervor; it'd been so long since they'd last had a chance to do this and Ruby's so happy to see that he's missed her too. He winds his fingers in her mess of hair and she pulls on his shirt in earnest, careful not to disturb his wrappings but also too excited to keep from pawing at his chest. Her uncle's hands wander down to grip her waist and she climbs into his lap gingerly, thumbing over his stubble and breathing in the smell of whiskey and rainfall. He grimaces a bit and she mewls. 

"If this hurts, I can--"

"No, no."

"But are you s--"

He shuts her up with another kiss, fervid and rough, tugging at her hair and she melts into it, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

"Fuck, I missed you, kid," he groans into her mouth and she feels sparks. He's never been much for words, her Uncle Qrow--if he ever says anything during these moments it's always "are you sure?" or "do you want to?" It goes without saying that he cares, that he wants her. That he misses her. She's never needed to rely on hearing it to feel assured. But hearing it now, under this tree out in the middle of nowhere with poison in his gut--she can't help the tears. She bites at his lip a little harder than intended and he chuckles, amused.

"Hey, hey now." He pulls away to wipe at her eyes, smudging her liner and mascara. "You're kissing me like it's gonna be the last time you do it."

She croaks without thinking. "What if it is?" She hates how young she suddenly sounds. Her innocent question seems to catch him off guard, only slightly, only for a fleeting second. Until the moonlight catches his eyes and his mouth twitches into his classic cocky grin. 

"I'm not gonna go out that easy, baby." 

She doesn't ask him to promise that. He doesn't have to--she knows. It looks grim, but a slash across his abs won't be the end for him, poisoned or not. It's gonna take a lot more to put this dusty old crow to rest for good. She tries not to think of Pyrrah's untimely demise, of Ozpin's disappearance, of her sister's close call--she pulls her uncle in for another embrace and he welcomes it, hot breath at her neck as she rests her thighs on either side of his hips.

Qrow grunts, sounding more aroused than pained as Ruby's apprehensively settling onto his crotch, searching his face with her wide eyes for the okay. He tilts his head back and eyes her curiously for a moment, watching her hesitate. "Afraid you're gonna break your old man?"

"Uncle Qrow," she breathes, heat curling in her gut as he pushes up into her hips. His cock is already swelling and it's making her cheeks flush. 

"Say the word, kid, and it's all yours," he moans, moving to undo his belt but she's faster--she unbuckles it and starts working at his zipper. 

"I've missed you so much, I really really have," she whimpers, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as he settles to lie on his back. 

"Oh, sweetheart," he rasps, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry--"

Ruby grinds into his pelvis, feeling his dick getting even harder and she decides they've been patient enough--she pulls his cock out and shoves her panties aside, watching his eyes narrow in anticipation. She lowers herself cautiously onto him, both of them groaning as his cock slides into her tight walls. Geez, it's been so long, it's a little painful for her, but she eases into it, encouraged by her uncle's appreciative grunts. He struggles up to rest on his elbows and she hikes up her skirt to let him better see her pussy flushed about his length. He raises an interested eyebrow at her, biting his lip as he watches her grind into him. Ruby whines, fixated on his wolfish stare, feeling herself shrink under it--goodness he's handsome, she thinks. She's blushing furiously and he chews on his bottom lip. 

"God, you're cute," he says affectionately, and she grins, giggling. She doesn't want to put pressure on his wound, but she can't help but lean forward, all the way down to kiss him. He strains a bit and she stops moving, only to be scolded--

"Don't stop, baby, don't--"

"I don't wanna hurt you--"

"I'm alright, I'm alright--"

He's on his back and Ruby carefully leans over, resting her palms on the ground by his shoulders. She picks up the pace a little more, pussy aching with need, kissing along his neck and jaw. Qrow grunts, moans, bites at his lip--he loves looking up at her, watching her face bliss out in pleasure. It doesn't take words for him to let her know how cute he thinks she is, how much he loves her face and the noises she makes--his devil-eyed stare is enough. She clenches around his cock, trying to be mindful of where her weight is centered as she arches her back. Qrow's weathered hands clutch her tiny waist, palm at her still-covered breasts--she can feel him twitch inside her and she feels that they're both close--

"Kid, I'm--"

Ruby grins, squeezing his cock knowingly--that's the ticket. He gives a devious laugh as he shoots his load inside her, digging into her waist. She rocks hard through his shivers, feeling her own climax hit her like a truck. She bites her fist, shuddering atop his lap, watching his chest rise and fall as he calms. Qrow pulls her forward and she protests, worried for his injury, but he insists--

"Shh, shh. Come on. C'mere, kid. 's fine."

She rests her head over his heart, listening as it calms, feeling her own slowing down. She slides off of him just a bit, giving his abs some breathing room as she lets her hand roam about the span of his chest. Her fingers smooth out the bandages and Qrow coughs again, more agonized than before.

"I'm--"

He kisses her forehead. "'s not your fault. Not your fault. I would do it again."

Ruby shifts around to get up and kiss him again, sucking at his bottom lip, holding his head with both of her hands tenderly. He smiles into it. "I don't want you to have to."

He takes a moment, two breaths and a stifled cough to lose himself in her eyes and she knows, she already knows he won't say it, but he's thinking it. _I still would_. He'd told her years ago that he'd always be there, whether she realized it or not, in one way or another. Her Uncle Qrow would do anything for her. 

She doesn't need to say that she hopes dying isn't one of them.


	7. pyrrha/nora/ren, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren and nora comfort pyrrha after the infamous dance in vol 2.

1AM on a Saturday night usually meant walking in to see Ren giving himself a foot spa, smiling and nodding intermittently as Nora read aloud embarrassing-sounding articles from Ask Mary's Online Sex Advice forums, but here they are instead: Ren laying face down in a straight line on the bed, sheets hardly moved; Nora sprawled out on the floor with a magazine on her chest, snoring. Ren's arm dangles off the side of the bed--his fingers are inches away from Nora's palm and Pyrrha feels her guts churn--they probably fall asleep holding hands again. She quietly strips down to her bra and panties in her corner of the room, trying to think of things that aren't Jaune's legs when he runs, the cute hiccup before he laughs, the way he smiles when he...

She sniffles. Her mother told her when she was young: _don't cry over boys. Don't cry over girls either, but especially do not cry over boys. You are a warrior. You will have more important things to cry about. Don't waste your tears._

 _But it hurts, Mama._ When he holds tight to her hands as she helps him up off his knees, when he tells her she's so cool, too cool--when he tells her he's almost afraid of her, it hurts. A lot. She grips her pillow so tightly she nearly rips it and bursts into tears. She's big and tall and frightening, isn't she? Not small and dainty and pretty like her. Not like Weiss. Weiss Schnee, with her slim waist and ballerina legs, eyes that sparkle like winter stars, skin soft and white like powdery virgin snow--Pyrrha doesn't look like that at all, not with her sun-kissed face and muscly calves. Boys run into walls and trip over themselves when they pass her in the hallways too, but not because they're swooning. She doesn't understand. She's soft too--and sweet, and graceful. Why is it so hard for people to notice that? Am I just too strong? She bites her fist, coughing through little sobs. Maybe she'll feel better if she gets some sleep, but hours seem to pass before the thought of finally dozing off even crosses her mind. She just cries.

It's almost 4AM when Pyrrha feels her sheets being peeled off of her. The other side of her bed creaks and she gasps, but it's just Nora, smiling at her in the dark, furrowing her brow apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Nora shakes her head, still smiling. "It's okay." She scoots closer, until she's practically on Pyrrha's lap. "It's okay--hey, hey, it's okay." 

She doesn't know why the warmth of Nora's arms around her makes her eyes burn and cry harder, but that's what happening and she's embarrassed and ashamed and hopes with all her might that her teammate doesn't think less of her (like it were even possible). "Shh, Pyrrah, it's okay--it's okay to cry."

 _I'm sorry, I'm stupid, this is really silly, I feel awful_ are all things Pyrrah wishes she could be saying in this moment, but Nora is looking at her the same way she looks at a stack of ten pancakes dripping in syrup and she's so grateful, so very grateful that she doesn't have to speak. She goes limp in Nora's embrace and mentally apologizes for drenching her favorite shirt in tears. She feels her circlet slipping off of her head and clinking next to the lamp on the nightstand followed by her crimson hair tumbling down her back. Nora's hair and skin smell like nectarines and vanilla cream and the last thing Pyrrha wants to do is let go of her, so they stay like that, in a jumble of limbs, until a new weight settles on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry Ren!" (Nora's really bad at whispering.) The boy shakes his head, sleepy eyes hidden under the mess of his hair and he climbs over to prop his back against the headboard. Slowly, he pulls Pyrrah to his chest, leaning her against him, kissing her shoulders and smoothing his hands up and down her arms. He's warm, gentle--really soft despite his muscles. Nora bends forward to kiss Pyrrah's neck, tangling her legs around hers and Ren's, wiping her tears for her as she keeps whispering sweet nonsense things (Ren is not much of a talker, but Nora says enough to compensate for all three of them anyway). She lets go, lets herself fall apart between the two of them--a perfect statue of strength finally crumbling to marble pieces, and rather than scramble to put her back together, Ren and Nora fan the flames that consume her--let it burn.

Ren unclasps her bra and Nora tugs down her underwear and they don't tell her that Jaune is blind, or stupid. Nora pecks a trail of enthused kisses down her neck and doesn't tell her that they think Jaune is making a mistake. They don't say _don't worry Pyrrha, he'll come around, one day he'll see_ when Ren lies down and Nora climbs on top of both them, grinning playfully in the dark. They don't call him names, don't berate him behind his back--they just sink together into her mattress, enveloping her in their warming bodies with soft, sweet touches all over. They know she doesn't blame him and neither do they--but she blames herself, and that's why they're here, melting into her bed. It's not a pity fuck; sympathy from Ren and Nora doesn't come in the form of them crawling into bed with her--it's a reminder, because she so often forgets--

"You're worth it." Ren's hair tickles her ear. Tears roll down her cheeks and Nora runs her thumb across her face to catch each one. The smaller girl kneads her breasts with one hand and smooths the other down her abs, making circles around her muscles.

"You're beautiful, Pyrrha--"

Her chest swells as she feels herself smiling, melting against the boy as Nora pushes her breasts against hers, kissing her, then kissing Ren, then kissing her again, entwining her fingers with hers. Her smooth legs rub between hers and his arms hold her tight, keeping her safe in their arduous little cocoon into the light of dawn.


	8. one-sided ruby/qrow, g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team rnjr have a moment to discuss ruby's very attractive not-uncle.

Uncle Qrow is extremely hot. 

No one says it, but everyone's thinking it, has been ever since that night around the campfire. Once they'd gotten over their initial bitterness toward his delay in relaying what they'd considered high-priority info, and the dire situation of his poisonous injury, the group had quickly become aware of his rugged good looks, eventually bewitched by his cunning wit and charm. He's an iconic hunter, of course, mesmerizing to watch in a fight, but it does help that the jagged edges of his shell guard a heart of gold. It was unfair, Ruby thinks uneasily, feeling her chest tighten as the sunlight casts a halo around his greying crown of hair, how anyone couldn't possibly resist falling at least a little bit in love with him. She sighs.

It feels callow and puerile to be hunched over the railing like school children, ogling him as he plows through routine exercise, but nobody suggests stopping, so they don't. They just keep watching him do push-ups, gawking at the way his biceps curl and flex with every bend. His ragged breathing is so loud and Ruby can see the sweat dripping off his neck from the porch. Even marred with scars and cicatrices, his back is _very_ nice to gaze at -- all those lean muscles contracting and yielding under battle-weathered skin. The tilted cross around his neck dangles for a moment before grazing the pavement, beams of light catching it with every dip of his head. Suddenly, he stops his streak and takes note of his shameless audience, winking at them before lying on his back to do crunches. If Ruby's heart hadn't been racing already, it was now.

Nora practically moans. She looks at Ren with that bitch-I'm-gonna-do-it face and he sighs heavily, not tearing his gaze away from the show before him. " _Gods_ \-- okay, Ruby? I'm sorry, but your uncle? Is _so_. Fucking. _Hot_ \--"

"Finally, she says it," Ren muses, unable to suppress his beguiled grin. He takes a sip of his tea while Nora smirks her bitch-I-did-it smirk. 

"I know," Ruby sighs, rests her chin in her hands. "Oh, I know."

"Seriously, I was indifferent before, but the longer I look at him, the hotter he gets," she keeps going, shading her eyes with her hand. 

"He's a -- pretty attractive guy," Jaune says begrudgingly, lip caught in his teeth. He shifts uncomfortably against the railing, crossing one leg behind the other. 

"Wayward he may be, his allure is undeniable," Ren sounds monotonous, but there's a quirk of a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "It's easy to see where you've inherited your charisma, Ruby." 

"Oh, you guys," Ruby feels her blush getting worse. "He sure is something, isn't he?"

"I'll say," Nora gushes, springing back on her feet. "I'm gonna go see if he needs some water --"

"Nora," Ren sighs, but she's already dashed back in the house. Jaune heaves a sigh. 

"I wonder if his stories really are true."

"You mean his stories or his _stories_ ," Ren distinguishes with a snort. 

"Oh, they're true," Ruby doesn't hesitate to confirm. "I know it seems like he's kidding around -- and some of the time he totally is, but he really does have an impressive track record. I've asked my dad, and trust me, it's a thing."

"Wow," the boys say together.

Nora slides through the door with a tray of water and juice and skips down the steps, skirting around her teammates and practically flying to the other end of the yard. Ruby watches her giggle and twirl her hair, watches Qrow stand up to touch his hand to her shoulder before taking a glass of water. Whatever he says to her makes her laugh so loudly the porch almost shakes and Ruby feels the minutest twinge of jealousy, noting his wolfish grin from however many feet away. He finishes his water and she says something else to him and he winks at her, before baring his teeth in one of _those_ smiles and Ruby wishes it was for her. Nora waves to him before turning back around and mouths an oh my god! as she runs back up to the porch.

"Did you see that?" she can hardly contain herself, grinning madly. "Did you _see_ that -- "

"See what," Ren makes fun of her and she jabs him in the ribs.

"He winked! At me!" she chirps.

"What did he say?" Ruby's so curious, willing the envy away. 

"Oh nothing special," Nora sighs. "Honestly I wasn't really paying much attention, I just wanted a closer look at his abs."

"Fair enough," Jaune gives her that, nodding. Ruby giggles a sigh. 

"Say, Ruby?" 

"Hm?" 

Nora's brows crease as she eyes her inquisitively. "He's not really your uncle, right? Just Yang's?"

"O-Oh, um," Ruby shrugs, caught off guard. She'd thought this was common knowledge, but apparently not. "No, not by blood. I just call him that because Yang does."

"So you're not _actually_ related," Nora presses on, arching an all-too suspicious eyebrow and Ruby feels herself shrinking.

"N-No -- "

"What are you getting at, Nora," Ren interjects, sounding more curious than anything else. Ruby tries to think of a way to defend herself, but she's completely unprepared for the next words that spit from the redhead's mouth.

"So you guys fuck around, right?"

"Nora!" Ren and Jaune explode in unision and Ruby thinks her skin might melt off her face. 

"What!!" Nora squeaks, throwing up her hands. 

"N-No! No no no no no no, gross, gross, gross, no," Ruby sputters, balking. She wills desperately for her heart to calm but it doesn't; she buries her face in her fingers. 

"Really?" Nora gawks, incredulous. "Come on, seriously?"

"No! No, no no no," Ruby's a broken record. "That's just too weird, my dad would kill me! -- well, probably him first, and then me, and then bring him back to kill him again -- "

"But he's so hot! You've never even thought about it?" Nora continues, earning a grunt from Ren.

"Okay, Nora, that's enough -- "

But she has, absolutely has, and still does. Uncle Qrow has been a hero figure in her life, the pinnacle of strength, a guardian, her guiding light. Her father called it a hero-crush, when she was a little girl. Her admiration and desire to be close to him at all times was cute, something harmless and natural -- it wasn't strange for a kid to look up to a close family friend like that. It wasn't until she left for Beacon and Taiyang had told her that he actually wasn't her uncle that she realized: perhaps it wasn't something harmless, and that she'd known all along. The love she thought she'd had for him wasn't what it should have been, but she hadn't wanted to confront it -- until she'd almost lost him. His savior stunt left her poisoned, too, with daydreams of him possibly feeling the same way about her. 

Ruby sighs. "Honestly, even if I wanted to, he probably wouldn't."

The other three are quiet as they consider it, and silently agree on the front. 

"No matter how much we grow and change, I don't think I'll ever be anything other than his little pipsqueak," she wavers shakily, wringing her hands. Nora doesn't seem to buy it, glancing back out over the yard like she's waiting for Qrow himself to stride up and give her a different answer, but the boys appear to be satisfied. They file back inside and Ruby swallows a hard lump in her throat, watching as her not-uncle towels the sweat off his brow.


	9. qrow/raven, poly strq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow has a moment with his wayward sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qrow confirmed for not the father but that's not gonna stop me writing aus
> 
> here's some sinful drabble feat. poly team strq and some fucked up twins

"She's pregnant."

Raven stares out the window, tracing a ring around the rim of her glass. There's a glint of something he doesn't recognize in her eyes, probably wouldn't even if he'd looked in a mirror. It's indecipherable, alien to him. (like she herself is becoming.) "I see." 

He takes a swig of his drink. "You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not," she says, impassive. "She always wanted to be a mother, now she will be."

"Wasn't expecting that reaction out of you."

"You say that like I wouldn't be happy about it," she snaps at him and he half-smiles, shallowly.

"You won't be when I tell you it's mine."

Her eyes finally flicker to his. It's the first time he's looked in his sister's eyes in over a year. "Yours?"

His neck stiffens. "Yeah. It's mine."

She swirls the contents of her drink, murmuring an indistinct hum as she just stares back at him like she suddenly doesn't know who he is anymore. The ice in his scotch clinks as he lifts it to his lips. He doesn't know what to say next; he honestly hadn't thought he'd get this far. Her next question is predictable. 

"Does Tai know?"

"That she's pregnant or that it's mine?"

Raven rolls her eyes with a groan. "Either. Both."

"He knows." He takes a long sip. "He knew it all before I did."

"Which one of them told you?"

He slides his ankle from off his knee and stretches his leg. "Told me together." 

"So what are you doing." Like she doesn't already know.

He scowls at her, resenting. "Same thing I've been doing: playing uncle to the children I'm unfit to raise --"

"So you're just gonna _pretend_ you don't have a daughter --"

Qrow is made to regret his next jab as soon as it slurs from his mouth. "Isn't that what you do?" She's on him in seconds, fists balled up in the lapels of his coat, practically spitting in his face -- 

"I didn't _lie_ \--"

"It's to _protect_ her --" he tries to be gentle, but that just gets him a sarcastic guffaw.

"You're full of shit --"

"And you aren't?!" he spits, making no move to shove her away. He seizes her wrists, staring at the tears in the corner of her eyes. "You _left_ her --"

"-- with her _father_ , and a friend vastly more suited to being a mother than I ever could be --"

"-- don't give me that bullshit, you left, you left all of us --"

Raven's voice breaks at last as she tugs on his front, shaking him. "You say that like it wasn't hard for me!" 

"Wasn't it? Turning your back on your friends, your child, your _brother_ \--"

"You left me first!" she bites, edging on tears, but he doesn't relent, can't --

"Because we were killing people! Innocent people who didn't deserve it!"

"You don't understand, you never did --"

Qrow smooths his hands up the length of her arms, choking out a hollow, dismal laugh. "You never let me try."

The blackened stream of tears down her cheek is all that he sees before his sister's lips come crashing into his. Her mouth is wet and hot as she claws at his chest, kissing him roughly -- the familiar punctuation that had capped so many a fight before. And like before, he doesn't resist her. He can, and he should, because this is wildly fucked up, a sin on seven different sacrilegious levels -- but he doesn't. He just lets her suck his bottom lip, kiss him harshly, bruise him, get her fill of whatever scrap of brotherly love she's decided she's missed all this time. She's nearly breathless when she finally pulls off of him. 

"We shouldn't end arguments like this." He's actually serious for once in a broken moon.

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't have done, but it doesn't mean we'll stop doing them."

"You're right."

Qrow grabs the back of her head. He can blame the scotch later. But for now, he kisses her once more, fiercely, as a low chortle erupts from the base of her throat. She winds her hand in his mussed-up hair. "I wasn't alluding to that in particular."

"You're a liar." 

"And you're a scoundrel." She cracks a grin, which he returns. 

"I know."


End file.
